She Is Mine, Not Yours!
by Bebhe-Chan
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! Di saat Naruto akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata, Hinata malah di bawa lari oleh seseorang. Lantas apakah yang akan di lakukan Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

"Ma-maaf, Naruto-kun. A-aku ja-jadi membuatmu me-menunggu la-lama." Kata seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender kepada seorang pemuda berambut pirang di depannya yang sedang menaiki sepedanya. Gadis itu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Sedangkan pria di depannya hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan gadis di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Ayo berangkat." Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengisyaratkan kepada gadis di depannya agar naik di belakangnya. Gadis itu mengerti dan menuruti apa yang diisyaratkan pemuda yang kini berada di depannya.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Mereka sering berangkat sekolah bersama menggunakan sepeda Naruto. Sebenarnya Hinata menolak untuk naik sepeda bersama Naruto. Tetapi karena Naruto memaksa, Hinata jadi menuruti saja apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Tanpa di ketahui oleh Hinata, Naruto sebenarnya menyukai Hinata sejak mereka di sekolah dasar. Dan tanpa di ketahui oleh Naruto, Hinata juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti apa yang di rasakan Naruto. Hinata juga menyukai Naruto. Naruto ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Hinata, tetapi Naruto belum menemukan waktu yang tepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_*****Bebhe Present*****_

.

.

.

.

**SHE IS MINE, NOT YOURS!**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Rated: T-Indonesia**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Cerita punya Bebhe-chan, Naruto punya Om Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Bahasa amburadul, alur nggak nyambung, romance yang kurang berasa, humorgaring nyempil, menggunakan EYD (Ejaan yang Disemawutkan), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai. Naruto berfikir jika ini masih pagi, oleh karena itu tidak ada salahnya kan untuk menikmati saat-saat berdua dengan orang yang di sukainya?. Naruto menoleh sedikit untuk melirik Hinata. Naruto sangat senang bisa berdua dengan Hinata seperti sekarang ini. Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang di rasakan Naruto. Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata terus menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Detak jantungnya selalu tak beraturan ketika ia sedang bersama dengan Naruto. Senyum manis terus terukir di wajah cantiknya itu. Mereka terus melaju dalam diam. Tidak ada yang ingin untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hinata sudah jelas tidak mungkin memulai pembicaraan, sementara Naruto bingung mencari topik pembicaraan. Jadinya mereka hanya diam-diaman seperti sekarang. Meski begitu, Naruto dan Hinata tetap senang. Hinata memang sudah lama bersama dengan Naruto. Tetapi, Hinata tetap saja tidak bisa membiasakan dirinya untuk tidak merona ataupun mengatur detak jantungnya saat bersama Naruto. Naruto juga kadang-kadang merasa heran dengan Hinata, yang selalu menundukkan kepalanya setiap berbicara dengannya, ataupun nada bicaranya yang selalu gagap itu. Tetapi Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan itu semua. Bagi Naruto, Hinata seperti apapun tetap terlihat menawan di matanya. Naruto tetap merasa nyaman saat dirinya bersama dengan Hinata. Wajahnya yang selalu merona menambah kesan manis di wajah Hinata. Naruto kembali memfokuskan matanya ke jalan di depannya.

Tidak terasa Naruto dan Hinata sudah sampai di sekolahnya, yang bernama Konoha High School. Konoha High School adalah sekolah elite di antara sekolah-sekolah di kawasan tersebut. Walau Hinata dan Naruto bukan berasal dari keluarga yang banyak uang yang bisa menyekolahkan anaknya di sekolah faforit, tetapi Hinata dan Naruto mempunyai banyak teman di sekolahnya. Hinata dan Naruto kebetulan adalah teman sekelas, di kelas X-1.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai, Hinata."

Naruto menghentikan sepedanya di depan gerbang KHS. Hinata pun turun dari sepeda Naruto setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto. Hinata menunggu Naruto yang sedang memakirkan sepedanya. Naruto berjalan kea rah Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Hinata, sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memangggul tasnya di bahunya. Semburat merah kembali muncul di wajah Hinata.

"Ayo, Hinata." Ajak Naruto. Dengan malu-malu Hinata menyambut tangan Naruto. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka.

"Ciieee…. Pacaran terus nih." Suara dari belakang Naruto dan Hinata mengejutkan mereka. Naruto dan Hinata pun menoleh ke belakang ke arah sumber suara barusan. Di depan mereka berdiri seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang sedang tersenyum lima jari menatap mereka, dan seorang pria berambut raven bermodel seperti pantat ayam yang memasang tampang cuek seperti biasanya. Dengan cepat-cepat Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dengan tangan Hinata. Semburat merah tipis terlihat di wajah tampan Naruto. Sementara Hinata, sudah di pastikan jika wajahnya sekarang sudah persis seperti tomat.

"Ishh.. Sakura. Siapa yang pacaran juga." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Elehh.. Jangan bohong, Naruto. Sudah kelihatan loh? Kapan nih? Jangan lupa PJ-nya, ya?." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Naruto. Hinata semakin menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Sakura menoleh menatap Hinata.

"Eh, Hinata. Aku menagih ceritamu loh." Sakura mencolek pipi Hinata.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. A-aku dan Na-Naruto-kun, ti-tidak-" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto cepat-cepat memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Lagipula kau sendiri juga terus sama-sama si Teme itu, Sakura. Atau jangan-jangan kalian juga pacaran ya?."

BLUSH!

Wajah Sakura sekarang sudah sama merahnya seperti wajah Hinata. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendelik ke arah Naruto. Semburat merah turut mewarnai wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Aha! Wajahmu memerah Sakura. Itu artinya perkataanku benar kan? Kau dan Teme-"

DUAKK!

"Aww! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura? Kenapa kau memukulku sih. Sakit tauk!" Naruto menijat kepalanya yang terasa benjol akibat pukulan Sakura yang melayang mulus di kepala durennya itu.

"Salah sendiri. Kau sudah berani-beraninya menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Rasakan itu akibatnya." Sakura mengusap-usap tangannya yang terasa panas setelah memukul kepala duren milik Naruto.

'Duh! Dasar kepala duren. Keras juga kepalanya. Sampai sakit nih tanganku.' Kata Sakura dalam hati. Naruto hanya meringis merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Naruto sudah kapok mengejek Sakura. Dia berjanji tidak akan mengejek Sakura lagi karena Naruto kasihan pada kepala duren miliknya yang menurutnya sangat keren itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap kejadian di depannya dengan wajah datar. Tetapi sorot matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sangat setuju dengan perbuatan Sakura pada Naruto barusan.

'Rasakan itu, Dobe.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke dan Sakura lalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melirik kearah Naruto. Mendengar jeritan Naruto tadi membuatnya sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Hinata juga tau jika tangan Sakura itu kuat, tidak seperti dengan tangan-tangan gadis pada umumnya. Hinata melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. Hinata mendapati Naruto yang sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya sambil meringis. Mungkin karena menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Hinata khawatir sekaligus ingin tertawa melihat Naruto. Karena menurut Hinata, Naruto sangat terlihat lebih lucu bila sedang menggerutu seperti sekarang sambil menahan sakitnya. Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto. Hinata segera menundukkan kepalanya kembali saat tau Naruto melihatnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Kenapa, Hinata?." Tanya Naruto yang sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah kembali.

"Err.. Ti-tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun." Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Ka-kau..ba-baik-baik saja, Na-Naruto-kun?." Tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan, tetapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Hinata." Naruto tersenyum manis menatap Hinata membuat Hinata semakin salah tingkah. Naruto lalu memungut tasnya yang terjatuh di tanah.

"Ayo Hinata. Kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai." Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Naruto melirik Hinata lalu menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau di belakangku, Hinata?. Cepat kesini." Perintah Naruto pada Hinata. Tetapi Hinata malah menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak, Naruto-kun. Na-nanti Naruto-kun malah di-disangka yang tidak-tidak ka-kalau be-berjalan bersamaku." Kata Hinata dengan masih menunduk. Naruto menghela nafasnya kembali.

"Oh, ayolah Hinata. Tidak usah kau fikirkan perkataan Sakura tadi. Itu hanya bercanda. Lagipula itu kan sudah biasa, Hinata. Cepat kesini, Hinata." Naruto berusaha membujuk Hinata agar mau berjalan berdampingan dengannya lagi, tetapi Hinata tetap menolak. Akhirnya Naruto memilih diam daripada memaksa Hinata.

'Arrgghhh! Dasar Pink! Kan aku jadi nggak bisa jalan bareng lagi sama Hinata. Isshh.. Awas aja ya nanti kalau ketemu. Akan ku buat perhitungan.' Kata Naruto dalam hati. Naruto dan Hinata pun berjalan dalam diam saat akan hendak menuju ruang kelas mereka. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata pun sampai di ruang kelas mereka.

BUAKK!

Baru saja Naruto akan melangkahkan kaki memasuki pintu ruang kelas mereka, tiba-tiba wajahnya di hantam sebuah buku setebal lima sentimeter dari dalam kelas. Hinata menutup mulutnya karena terkejut.

"Kyaaaaaaa~ Maafkan aku, Naru-chan. Aku tidak sengaja~" Seorang lelaki dengan penampilan yang sangat aneh bagi Naruto, berlari dengan sangat lebaynya ke arah Naruto yang tengah mengusap-usap wajahnya yang memerah. Entah karena terkena buku itu atau atau karena menahan marah. Hinata sedikit khawatir dengan Naruto. Baru saja dia terkena bogem dari Sakura, sekarang di tambah lagi dengan terkena buku yang sama sekali tidak tipis. Seorang lelaki dengan baju ketat berwarna hijau, dengan alis tebal dan rambut berbentuk seperti mangkok, merentangkan tangannya sambil berlari ke arah Naruto. Sinyal yang tidak baik untuk Naruto.

"Menyingkir kau, alis tebal!" Dengan kasar Naruto mendorong lelaki itu hingga laki-laki itu terjatuh. Dengan berlinangan air mata buaya lelaki aneh itu memeluk kaki Naruto.

"Huweeee… Kenapa kau jahat padaku, Naru-chan. Huwee~" Naruto menutup kedua telinganya erat-erat. Sementara Hinata dan teman-teman Naruto yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat drama kolosal di pagi hari yang dimainkan oleh teman mereka sendiri.

"Lee!. Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat menyingkir dariku atau kau akan ku tendang sampai ke Indonesia(?) sekarang juga. Cepat menyingkir dariku!." Naruto berusaha mengibas-ngibaskan kakinya untuk mengusir Lee. Tetapi bukannya lepas, pelukan Lee pada kakinya malah semakin erat. Naruto juga heran kenapa pagi itu Lee tiba-tiba menjadi gila. Bahkan lebih gila daripada biasanya. Rock Lee adalah fans berat Naruto. Dan Naruto tidak terlalu peduli dengan Lee. Biasanya Lee selalu mengejar-ngejar Naruto sampai sejauh manapun Naruto lari hanya untuk bisa memeluk Naruto. Namun pagi ini Naruto sedang nalas berlari, makanya dia diam saja dan membiarkan Lee memeluk kakinya seperti sekarang.

"Nggak mau~" rengek Lee dengan nada manja sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan menunjukkan sikap manis seperti perempuan.

"Yak!" Naruto, Hinata dan teman-temannya bersweatdrop ria untuk yang kesekian kalinya melihat tingkah laku teman sekelas mereka.

"Oke, Lee. Kau makin parah. Kau memilh pergi sekarang atau aku bawa kau ke rumah sakit jiwa. .rang." Lee segera melepaskan pelukannya pada kaki Naruto. Lee segera berdiri tegap di depan Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Gue suka gaya loe." Naruto dan teman-temannya yang melihat adegan kali ini terjungkal saking kebanyakan sweatdrop melihat tingkah aneh Lee. Lee lalu nyegir sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih bercahaya itu, sampai-sampai membuat tukang kebun sekolah yang lewat di depan kelas Naruto terpeleset karena silau melihat kilauan gigi milik Rock Lee. Lee lalu berlari-lari kecil ala Teletubbies ke mejanya. Naruto beranjak berdiri sambil mengusap dahinya yang semakin memerah karena baru mencium lantai ruang kelasnya.

"Apa dia benar-benar gila, eh?." Kata Naruto sambil meengusap-usap dahinya yang benjolannya semakin besar.

"Na-Naruto-kun?." Merasa namanya di panggil, Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Naruto mendapati Hinata yang tengah menunduk di depannya sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dada.

"Hmm?."

"Ka-kau..ba-baik-baik sa-saja, Naruto-kun?." Tanya Hinata pelan, tetapi sangat terlihat nada kekhawatirannya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Hanya kecelakaan kecil kok. Mungkin hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganku, Hinata." Kata Naruto mencoba untuk meyakinkan Hinata bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Hinata mengangguk pelan menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Hinata bersyukur dalam hati. Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya di ikuti oleh Hinata di belakangnya. Kebetulan tempat duduk Naruto bersebelahan dengan Hinata. Naruto meletakkan tasnya dan segera duduk di kursinya setelah sebelumnya sempat memberikan deathglare andalannya kepada Lee yang hendak memeluk lengannya. Tempat duduk Lee berada di pojok kelas, Narutolah yang menyuruh Lee untuk duduk di situ, dan bertukar tempat duduk dengan Hinata. Naruto melirik Hinata yang tengah mengeluarkan buku pelajaran Fisika yang akan di ajarkan pada jam pertama nanti. Naruto sangat menyukai senyuman Hinata. Senyuman Hinata dapat membuat hati Naruto menjadi tenang dan nyaman. Semua masalah yang di hadapi Naruto dapat langsung terlupakan ketika melihat senyuman Hinata atau mendengarkan suara lembut Hinata. Bahkan rasa sakit yang baru dirasakannya pun sudah tak terasa lagi.

"Hoe, Dobe!" Naruto tersentak saat Sasuke memanggilnya dengan setengah teriak. Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau tidak usah berteriak jika memanggil seseorang, Teme?." Sungut Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Bisakah kau menjawab jika ada orang yang memanggilmu, Dobe?. Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak menjawab. Huh!." Gerutu Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajah kearah lain.

"Eh?. Benarkah?." Sasuke hanya mendengus menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya cengengesan.

"Memang ada apa, Teme?." Tanya Naruto pada akhirnya*Karena Sasuke terus diam saja*. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak jadi. Rasanya tidak enak jika di bicarakan disini." Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya menagggapi perkataan Sasuke.

"Sebegitu rahasianya kah?." Tanya Naruto heran. Tidak biasanya Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang rahasia padanya. Mungkin ini memang rahasia dan begitu penting. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan pergi kerumahmu, dan ceritakan semuanya. Oke?." Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapi tawaran Naruto. Sasuke lalu kembali memfokuskan matanya pada layar handphone di tangannya. Sementara Naruto kembali memfokuskan matanya pada Hinata yang sedang membaca buku di sampingnya. Senyuman terukir di bibir Naruto.

'Hinata…'

_**To Be Continued**_

Aahh.. akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 ini xD.

Masih pembukaan aja, jadi maaf kalau masih pendek. Cuma ngetes aja dulu berapa orang yang suka sama fic Bebhe ini. Soalnya di fic-fic sebelumnya yang ripiuw dikit banget T_T

Tapi meski gitu, Bebhe nggak putus asa untuk tetap berkarya dan berusaha memperbaiki fic Bebhe ini supaya banyak yang suka. Oleh karena itu, jangan pelit ripiuw ya ^_^b. Saran dan pendapat kalian sangat berpengaruh pada kelanjutan fic Bebhe ini. ^_^

Kalau di chapter ini pun nggak ada yang mau reviews, Bebhe tetap mau ngelanjutin fic Bebhe ini. Meski fic Bebhe ini jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi Bebhe yakin kalau di kemudian hari pasti bisa lebih baik lagi. ^^ *ceritanye curhat xD

Okelah..

Sii yuu di next chapter. Mumumumumuahh.. :* :* :* #plak xD

**Review please**.. ^^b


	2. Chapter 2

Apakah itu cinta?

CINTA?

Hanya dari ke hati yang bisa mengartikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Bebhe Present"**_

.

.

.

.

**SHE IS MINE, NOT YOURS!**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Rated: T-Indonesia**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Cerita punya Bebhe-chan, Naruto punya Om Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Bahasa amburadul, alur nggak nyambung, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, romance yang kurang berasa, humor garing nyempil, menggunakan EYD (Ejaan yang Disemawutkan), etc.**

Dalam suatu rumah yang mewah dan bisa di bilang saaaaaaaaangat mewah, terdapat dua orang remaja pria yang sedang duduk di depan televise. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru lautan tengah asyik memainkan tombol remot untuk menggonta-ganti chanel. Di sampingnya ada seorang pria berambut raven dengan model persisi seperti pantat ayam tengah asyik memandangi teman berambut kuning di sampingnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan dengan kata-kata*ciyee*

Mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto datang ke rumah Sasuke untuk menepati janji yang ia katakan tadi sewaktu di kelas. Namun setelah memasuki rumah Sasuke, Naruto malah asyik sendiri dengan remote Tv milik Sasuke. Hal itu karena Naruto bosan karena daritadi Naruto di kacangin sama Sasuke. Naruto sampai capek bertanya tentang apa yang ingin di katakan Sasuke padanya, tetapi Sasuke hanya diam saja. Lama-lama Naruto kesal hingga akhirnya menemukan korban untuk di jadikan pelampiasan. Yaitulah remot Tv milik Sasuke. Sasuke sedari tadi hanya diam memandangi Naruto*ciyeh* yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Naruto menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Naruto mematikan televisi Sasuke lalu meletakkan remot yang malang itu di sampingnya.

"Yasudah jika tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan. Daripada disini aku hanya menjadi patung. Aku mau pulang saja." Kata Naruto sambil beranjak berdiri. Sasuke hanya diam saja. Naruto tidak tau sebenarnya apa yang di fikirkan temannya ini. Naruto melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya. Naruto menyadari jika ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang, Naruto kembali duduk di samping Sasuke. Di tatapnya Sasuke serius.

"Oke Sasuke. Ini tidak lucu. Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau katakan padaku. Wajahmu sama sekali tidak meyakinkan." Kata Naruto sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jangan katakan kalau ini soal Sakura, Sasuke." Sasuke terperanjat lalu menatap Naruto. Naruto terkekeh.

"Jadi benar, eh?" Sasuke menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Naruto melihat Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Naruto terkikik melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Tapi bukan itu topik utamanya." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke menunggu kata-kata Sasuke selanjutnya. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain lalu menghela nafas pendek.

"Kau menyukai Hyuuga itu, Dobe?" Wajah Naruto langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Mendengar nama "Hyuuga", Naruto langsung tau jika yang di maksud Sasuke adalah Hinata.

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Teme?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Naruto merinding melihat senyuman Sasuke. Aura tidak menyenangkan mulai menyelubunginya.

"Suka atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit mendesak Naruto.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" jawab Naruto dengan nada sedikit di tinggikan untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Sasuke menyeringai, tetapi tidak dilihat oleh Naruto.

'Kena kau, Dobe.'

"Oh, tidak. Akau hanya bertanya kok. Kalau benar begitu. Kau mau tidak double date?" Mata Naruto membulat dan mulutnya menganga.

"Double date? Apa kau sudah gila! Aku dan Hinata bahkan belum pacaran." Sasuke menjitak pelan kepala kuning milik Naruto.

"Aww! Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme!" Naruto meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Dasar baka dobe! Makanya aku mengajakmu supaya kau bisa menyatakan cinta pada Hinta. Biar kalian bisa jadian." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa setelah memukul Naruto. Naruto tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Di tatapnya Naruto dengan tatapan menakutkan. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat wajah Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu. Kalau begitu, artinya kau dan Sakura sudah jadian dong." Kata Naruto sekenanya. Kembali melayang sebuah jitakan di kepala kuning Naruto. Semburat merah tipis kembali muncul di wajah Sasuke. Naruto mengaduh sambil cekikikan.

"Aduduh. Hahaha... Jadi benar ya kalian udah jadian? Wah kau curang, Teme." Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Siapa yang jadian, dasar bodoh. Aku hanya ingin kita sama-sama pedekate aja gitu. Kau jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak dulu, Dobe." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sasuke, lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Jadi….." Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dengan Naruto, tetapi Naruto tetap maju mendekatinya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Sakura, Teme?"

_BUAKK! DUKK!_

"Diam kau. Dasar bodoh!." Naruto terjungkal tepat di bawah Sasuke dengan kepala yang mendarat duluan akibat tendangan maut yang di berikan Sasuke pada Naruto barusan. Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang sekarat di bawahnya.

"Aduduuhh.. Kau kejam sekali sih Teme! Kau pikir tidak sakit apa! Huh!" Naruto lalu bangkit berdiri. Tangannya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa benjol untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Naruto berjalan mengikuti Sasuke sambil menggerutu dan kadang mengumpat si pantat ayam yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

"Diam kau, Dobe. Nanti malam aku tunggu kau di depan kedai ramen Ichiraku jam tujuh. Soal Hinata, ku serahkan padamu." Kata Sasuke datar. Sementara Naruto masih komat-kamit tak karuan di belakang Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau dengar tidak?" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya membuat kesan lucu di wajahnya.

"Iya-iya.. Aku mengerti. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak datang." Sasuke memberikan deathglare andalannya pada Naruto, namun Naruto menanggapinya dengan biasa. Dia sudah kebal dengan deathglare Sasuke itu. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat respon si pecinta ramen itu.

Setelah berpamitan pada Sasuke, Naruto memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke rumah Hinata untuk menyampaikan undangan Sasuke. Detak jantung Naruto tak beraturan saat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi malam nanti. Dirinya dan Hinata. Wajah Naruto terasa memanas membayangkannya. Naruto menampar kedua pipinya sendiri.

"Bodoh! Apa yang aku fikirkan sih." Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat seorang gadis yang berjalan di depannya. Rambut indigonya yang melambai-lambai terasa sangat tidak asing bagi Naruto. Mata Naruto membulat ketika menyadari siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Hinata…" gumam Naruto. Naruto lalu berlari untuk menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya. Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas, dan detak jantungnya tak beraturan ketika melihat Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" Naruto lalu berhenti di depan Hinata. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah karena mengejar Hinata. Setelah nafasnya normal, Naruto berdiri menghadap Hinata. Senyum manis terukir di bibirnya. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah melihat senyuman Naruto. Hinata lalu menundukkan wajahnya agar Naruto tidak melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"A-ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil menunduk.

"A-anu, Hinata… Aku.." Naruto bingung menyusun kata-kata.

'Bagaimana cara menanyakannya?' batin Naruto frustasi.

"Anu.. Sasuke mengajak kita untuk keluar nanti malam. Kau bisa ikut?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat mata Hinata membulat. Hinata sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto.

"Ke-keluar? Ke-kemana?" Tanya Hinata. Skak. Naruto bingung untuk mencari alasan lagi. Tidak ada cara lain selain mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Hinata.

"A-anu.. Double date." Mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Wajahnya sekarang sudah seperti tomat. Untung saja Sasuke tidak ada disitu. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Hinata dimakan karena di sangka tomat, buah kesukaannya.

"Ap-apa?" kata Hinata tidak percaya. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khas rubahnya.

"Iya, Hinata. Kau bisa ikut kan? Bersamaku?" Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam, takut jika Naruto melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Hinata tersenyum senang memikirkan ajakan Naruto barusan. Hinata tidak percaya jika Naruto akan mengajaknya kencan. Yah meskipun itu double date, tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Hinata.

"Te-tentu Naruto-kun. A-aku bisa da-datang kok." Kata Hinata pelan. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Hatinya terasa lega setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hinata.

"Baiklah. Nanti malam aku tunggu kau di depan gerbang rumahmu ya. Jam setengah tujuh." Kata Naruto sambil membentuk angka tujuh dengan jarinya. Hinata sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Semburat merah terlihat di pipi tan Naruto saat melihat senyuman manis Hinata. Naruto sangat menyukai senyuman Hinata. Naruto membalas senyuman Hinata. Dengan cepat-cepat, Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang makin memerah.

"Oh ya, Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto. Naruto memperhatikan pakaian Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata mau pergi ke suatu tempat. Saat itu Hinata mengenakan kaos berwarna putih polos dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam. Tas punggung melekat manis di belakang Hinata.

"Mmm… A-aku habis da-dari ru-rumah Sakura-chan untuk me-mengerjakan tu-tugas kelompok. Ka-kalau Naruto-kun, da-darimana a-atau mau ke-kemana?" Tanya Hinata sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dada. Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Aku habis dari rumah Sasuke tadi. Oh ya, Hinata. Kau bilang kau habis dari rumah Sakura. Apa Sakura juga tau tentang acara nanti malam?" Hinata mengangguk.

"I-iya. Sakura-chan sudah ta-tau. Ta-tadi a-aku ju-juga se-sebenarnya sudah di-dibilangi oleh Sakura-chan." Naruto terkejut dengan pernyataan Hinata barusan.

'Jadi mereka bekerja sama. Kurang ajar SasuSaku. Awas aja nanti kalau ketemu.' Batin Naruto geram.

"Naruto-kun.."

"Eh, ya? Maaf Hinata, aku melamun. Hinata tersenyum.

"Yasudah, ayo Hinata, aku antar kau pulang." Hinata mengangguk lalu mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Hei, Hinata. Kenapa masih berjalan di belakangku. Disini saja tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang melihat." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sampingnya. Hinata diam saja masih menunduk. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Naruto sedikit merasa terganggu dengan sikap Hinata.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Justru orang-orang akan lebih curiga kalau mereka melihat kita berjalan berjauhan. Karena mereka biasa melihat kita bersama, Hinata." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hinata berfikir jika perkataan Naruto ada benarnya juga. Dengan malu-malu Hinata menyusul Naruto dan berjalan di sampingnya. Senyum manis terukir di bibir mungil Hinata. Naruto sangat senang melihat Hinata mau berjalan di sampingnya lagi. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dakam-dalam, sampai-sampai rambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya.

"Hei, Hinata." pannggil Naruto. Hinata sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik ke arah Naruto. Naruto kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Semburat merah tipis terlihat di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Err.. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Jantung Hinata tiba-tiba kembali berdetak tak beraturan. Wajahnya semakin memanas membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentang pertanyaan Naruto.

"Bo-boleh, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"A-anu.. Kenapa sih, kamu selalu saja tidak mau menatap wajahku kalau sedang berbicara denganku?" Naruto menatap wajah Hinata. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya melihat respon Hinata.

"Tuh kan. Kau selalu menunduk kalau ku ajak bicara. Ayolah Hinata. Kita adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Masa kau masih tetap canggung sih denganku?" kata Naruto sambil menepuk pelan bahu Hinata. Sementara Hinata, dia bingung mau menjawab apa.

'Karena aku belum sanggup untuk menatap matamu Naruto. Karena aku belum sanggup untuk menatap wajahmu' kata Hinata dalam hati. Ingin sekali Hinata mengatakannya pada Naruto. Tetapi Hinata tidak bisa. Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah. Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu Hinata. Masuklah." Hinata sedikit menyesal karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun. Go-gomen sudah me-merepotkanmu." Hinata membungkuk lalu segera memasuki rumahnya. Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam ya, Hinata." kata Naruto saat Hinata akan memasuki rumahnya. Naruto sedikit bisa melihat senyuman Hinata yang kelihatan di balik kaca pintu rumah Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lalu segera berjalan untuk menuju rumahnya. Sebenarnya Naruto masih penasaran dengan jawaban Hinata tentang pertanyaannya tadi. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat seseorang.

"Sai. Aku harus menemuinya sekarang." Naruto segera berlari melewati rumahnya. Dia berencana untuk pergi kerumah temannya yang bernama Sai terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Kebetulan rumah Sai tidak jauh dari rumah Naruto.

_***SKIP***_

Naruto mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat milik rumah Sai. Tidak lama kemudian muncullah seorang pria berbadan tinggi hampir sama dengan Naruto, kulitnya putih pucat. Senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Oh, kau Naruto. Masuklah." Kata Sai mempersilahkan.

"Oh, tidak terima kasih Sai. Aku buru-buru. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa itu, Naruto?" Tanya Sai heran. Naruto bingung mau menyusun kata-kata.

"Anu.. Kau masih memiliki buku yang di berikan oleh guru Kakashi waktu itu?" Sai semakin bingung dengan Naruto. Sudah datang ke rumahnya tanpa memberi tau dulu, tiba-tiba Naruto menanyakan buku pemberian Kakashi.

"Ada. Untuk apa, Naruto?" Naruto hanya nyengir menanggapi pertanyaan Sai.

"Aku pinjam sebentar boleh kan?" Sai memutar bola matanya.

"Yasudah, tunggu sebentar ya. Aku ambilkan dulu." Naruto mengangguk.

Tidak lama kemudian Sai keluar dengan membawa sebuah buku bersambul merah di tangannya.

"Ini kan bukunya?" Sai menyerahkan buku itu pada Naruto.

'Bagaimana mengetahui perasaan seorang wanita melalui tingkah lakunya'

Begitulah judul buku yang di berikan Sai pada Naruto.

"Iya. Aku pinjam dulu ya, Sai. Tidak lama kok." Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Naruto pamit pulang.

Di dalam kamarnya, Naruto terus membolak balik buku yang di pegangnya. Matanya terus menelusuri tulisan-tulisan dalam buku itu. Mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Ketemu!" Naruto lalu membaca sesuatu yang di carinya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah saat membaca hal yang di temukannya.

'Benarkah ini?' kata Naruto dalam hati. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu Hinata nanti malam." Gumam Naruto. . Naruto lalu meneruskan kegiatannya mencari sesuatu dalam buku yang di pinjamnya dari Sai.

_**To be Continue**_

Yeeee….. xD

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai. ^^

Bebhe ucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah mau reviews, follow, atau nge'fave fic Bebhe ini. Itu sangat menambah semangat Bebhe untuk ngelanjutin fic ini. ^^

Bebhe juga minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. Karena Bebhe juga manusia biasa bukan dewa yang tak pernah berbuat dosa*lagunya Armada dong xD

Jangan lupa nangkring lagi di **reviews **ya ^^b

Sii yuuu di next chapter… mumumumumumuahh :* :* :* #plak plak plak xD

**Ripiuw please? ^^b**


	3. Chapter 3

Bahagia adalah ketika kamu memiliki orang yang peduli, mencintai, dan mengerti dirimu lebih dari dirimu sendiri.

Jika kamu mencintai seseorang, jangan pernah malu untuk menyatakannya. Karena rasa malu jauh lebih baik daripada penyesalan seumur hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Bebhe Present"**_

.

.

.

.

**SHE IS MINE, NOT YOURS!**

**Pairing : NaruHina slight SasuSaku**

**Rated: T-Indonesia**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Cerita punya Bebhe-chan, Naruto punya Om Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Bahasa amburadul, alur nggak nyambung, typo(s) (masih) bertebaran dimana-mana, romance yang kurang berasa, menggunakan EYD (Ejaan yang Disemawutkan), etc.**

Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna pirang terlihat sedang menimang sebuah ponsel di tangannya. Matanya tak henti-hentinya melirik pada pintu gerbang yang ada di sampingnya. dialah Uzumaki Naruto, tokoh utama kita sekaligus selingkuhan author xD #plak. Oke, back to the story.

Naruto sedang menunggu sang heiress-nya, Hyuuga Hinata. Sudah seperempat jam Naruto menunggu Hinata di depan pintu gerbang mansion keluarga Hyuuga. Namun Hinata belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya. Naruto sudah mengirimikan pesan kepada Hinata, tetapi belum ada balasan. Naruto mulai khawatir jika Hinata tidak bisa hadir dalam date malam ini. padahal Naruto sangat mengharapkan saat-saat malam ini. Naruto kembali melirik ke arah pintu gerbang rumah Hinata. Kosong. Kemudian Naruto melihat pada layar ponselnya. Tidak ada tanda pesan masuk.

"Hahh.. Kenapa Hinata tidak keluar-keluar sih?" Baru saja Naruto selesai bicara, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu gerbang yang ada di sampingnya bergerak. Naruto lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah pintu gerbang. Mata Naruto membulat seketika melihat sesosok gadis di depannya. Dengan sebuah short dress selutut berwarna putih, dengan pita besar di pinggang kanannya yang berwarna merah, dan jaket bolero berwarna lavender, terlihat sangat cocok untuknya. Rambutnya di biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Senyuman manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Tubuh Naruto terpaku melihat sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap di depannya. Matanya sampai-sampai tak berkedip melihatnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Suara lembut Hinata mengejutkan lamunan Naruto, yang entah baru terbang kemana saja karena terpesona oleh kilauan manis Hinata.

"Eh, ya? Gomen Hinata, aku tadi melamun." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hinata menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali memerah. Wajah Naruto ikut-ikutan memerah karena melihat Hinata. Selain karena melihat Hinata yang sangat cantik malam itu walau tidak menggunakan riasan apapun, Naruto teringat akan sebuah kalimat yang baru saja di bacanya tadi sore dari buku yang di pinjamnya dari Sai.

"_Jika wajah seorang wanita selalu memerah jika bertemu denganmu, dan terkadang dia tidak berani menatap wajahmu. Itu artinya dia menyukaimu."_

'Apa benar Hinata menyukaiku?' kata Naruto dalam hati. Sementara Hinata tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto saat itu. Saat keluar dari gerbang, Hinata sempat melihat bayangan Naruto yang berdiri di samping gerbang rumahnya. Hinata terpesona melihat penampilan Naruto malam itu. Naruto mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih yang di bungkus(?) dengan sweater berwarna oranye, dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Hinata menyukai penampilan Naruto yang begitu sederhana. Karena itu akan menunjukkan diri Naruto yang sebenarnya. Hinata sedikit mendongak ketika menyadari ada sebuah tangan yang terulur di depannya. Hinata melihat Naruto sedang mengulurkan tangannya dengan sebuah senyum manis terukir di bibir tipisnya. Dengan cepat-cepat Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Detak jantung Hinata mulai berpacu kembali saat melihat senyuman Naruto.

"Ayo, Hinata." Naruto sedikit menggoyangkan tangannya, Mengisyaratkan kepada Hinata agar menyambut tangannya. Dengan malu-malu, Hinata menyambut tangan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum senang. Dia berfikir jika Hinata sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi, yang tidak menolak setiap ajakannya. Naruto merasa, jika tangan Hinata sangat hangat. Genggamannya dapat menghangatkan hatinya dan membuatnya sangat nyaman. Naruto dan Hinata mulai berjalan menuju tempat yang di janjikan Sasuke. Malam itu Naruto memang sengaja tidak menjemput HInata dengan sepeda, karena letak kedai ramen Ichiraku dekat dengan rumah Naruto dan Hinata. Jadi jalan kaki pun tidak akan terasa capek. Lagipula, itu bisa menambah kesan romantis kan?*mungkin xD

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan yang saling terpaut satu sama lain. Hinata dan Naruto menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Berjalan berdua bersama dengan orang yang dicintai memang sangat menyenangkan.

"Mmm.. Naruto-kun.." panggil Hinata lirih, namun Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya. Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata yang sedang menunduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata berniat untuk menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto. Namun baru saja 35 derajat Hinata memutar kepalanya, Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Mmm.. Go-gomen untuk ta-tadi. A-aku sudah me-membuat Naruto-kun me-menunggu la-lama." Hinata mengepalkan tangannya yang bebas di depan dada. Naruto tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Lagipula aku tadi belum lama disitu." Bohong Naruto. Hinata merasa lega mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dengan tidak sadar Hinata tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Naruto. Wajah Naruto memerah ketika melihat Hinata tersenyum manis kepadanya. Menyadari dirinya bertatapan dengan Naruto, Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Detak jantung Hinata semakin tak karuan ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

'Aku…menatap wajah…Naruto-kun? Aku….'

"Hei, Hinata." Hinata malah semakin menunduk mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya.

"Hinata. A-aku ingin….kau mengangkat wajahmu sekarang." Hinata terkejut mendengar permintaan Naruto barusan. Belum selesai Hinata mencerna kata-kata Naruto barusan, Hinata kembali di kejutkan oleh perkataaan Naruto untuknya.

"Karena…. Sangat tidak bagus jika wajah cantikmu itu terus di sembunyikan seperti itu." Skak! Wajah Hinata sekarang sudah persisi seperti tomat. Hampir saja Hinata pingsan jika Hinata tidak segera menyadarkan dirinya. Melihat wajah Hinata yang semakin memerah, membuat Naruto ikut-ikutan merona. Meski saat itu sudah gelap, namun Naruto masih bisa melihat semburat merah yang sangat jelas di wajah Hinata.

"Biasakan dirimu jika sedang bersamaku Hinata." Hinata tidak percaya jika Naruto akan mengatakan hal yang membuat hatinya terasa seakan melayang. Hinata sangat senang dengan apa yang di sampaikan oleh Naruto. Hinata sempat berfikir jika Naruto juga menyukainya. Tetapi fikiran seperti itu segera di tepisnya. Naruto melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya. Dilihatnya Hinata yang sedikit demi sedikit bisa mengangkat kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Padahal dia tadi hanya mempraktekkan apa yang di bacanya dari buku yang di pinjamnya dari Sai.

"_Cara mengatasinya adalah: keluarkan kata-kata manis yang memuji dirinya, seperti : "Sayang jika wajah cantikmu itu tidak dapat dilihat oleh semua orang." atau "Mencobalah bersikap biasa jika kau sedang bersamaku."_

Naruto sangat tidak menyangka jika apa yang di katakannya akan berhasil membuat Hinata memperlihatkan wajahnya. Walaupun dengan sedikit perubahan pada kata-katanya, namun Naruto tidak mempermasalahkannya. Toh, berhasil juga kan?

Dengan malu-malu tetapi di landasi oleh semangat yang di dapatnya dari Naruto barusan, Hinata mencoba untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Sedikit demi sedikit, Naruto dapat melihat wajah cantik Hinata. Kali ini Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas senyuman manis Hinata. Rona merah di wajahnya menambah kesan manis di wajah Hinata. Detak jantung Naruto tak beraturan saat melihat Hinata. Naruto merasa seperti berjalan di samping seorang bidadari tanpa sayap, yang turun ke bumi untuk menemaninya. Naruto juga baru menyadari jika genggaman pada tangan mereka berdua semakin kuat. Naruto tersenyum, lalu menatap wajah Hinata.

"Teruslah seperti itu Hinata." kata Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

'Teruslah seperti itu, dan teruslah di sampingku Hinata.'

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari, Naruto dan Hinata sudah sampai di tempat yang di janjikan Sasuke. Yaitu di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Naruto dapat melihat Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menunggu mereka di depan kedai. Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sudah lama menunggu ya?" Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Oh, ti-tidak kok. Kami juga baru saja sampai disini. Iya kan Sasuke?" Sakura menginjak pelan kaki Sasuke sambil tersenyum lima jari menatap pasangan(?) NaruHina.

"Aww! Ah, iya." Sasuke mendelik ke arah Sakura, namun Sakura tidak menanggapinya.

"Ayo masuk. Kalian duluan saja. Kami menyusul." Kata Sakura. Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah. Hinata mencoba untuk tidak menunduk lagi. Mengerti maksud Naruto, Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Naruto dan Hinata memasuki kedai ramen ichiraku lebih dulu.

Merasa sudah aman, Sakura lalu membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Sasuke.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Kau lihat tangan mereka tadi? Dan kau menyadari tidak jika ada yang aneh dengan Hinata?" Sakura lalu menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

"Heh, ayam. Kau dengar tidak sih?"

"Dengar kok." Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku tadi. Huh!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Malah bagus kan? Itu artinya kita sudah tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyatukan mereka." Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat wajah Sakura.

"Kenapa?" kata Sasuke dengan sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan menirukan ekspresi wajah Sakura. Semburat merah tipis terlihat di wajah Sakura. Menyadarinya Sakura segera berbalik dan memasuki kedai ramen untuk menyusul Naruto dan Hinata. Sasuke menyeringai melihat respon Sakura. Sasuke lalu ikut masuk ke dalam untuk menyusul Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah.. Apa yang di lakukan Sakura dan Teme, sih. Lama sekali." Kata Naruto sambil mengipas-ngipaskan daftar menu. Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Hinata, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Naruto pada akhirnya. Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu pasangan SasuSaku itu. Wajah Hinata memerah saat melihat Naruto tengah menatap wajahnya.

"Eee… A-aku…ss-sama sa-saja..de-dengan.. Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tanpa memalingkan wajahnya. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum manis menatapnya. Untuk beberapa detik mata mereka bertemu. Saling mendalami arti dari masing-masing warna.

"Ekhemm…." Naruto dan Hinata terlonjak bersamaan. Naruto segera melihat ke sumber suara, dan mendapati Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berdiri di belakang mereka. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Darimana saja kalian?" Sakura dan Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto. Mereka segera mengambil duduk di depan Naruto dan Hinata. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan hawa yang tidak enak. Hinata melihat Sakura yang sedang tersenyum lima jari menatapnya. Bulu kuduk Hinata langsung berdiri melihat Sakura. Merasa di acuhkan, Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Naruto lalu mengarahkan pandangan ke seluruh meja-meja di dalam kedai. Setelah mendapati orang yang di carinya, Naruto mengangkat tangannya lalu berteriak untuk memanggil orang itu. Semua orang yang ada disitu langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah meja Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Sasuke dan Sakura mendelik ke arah Naruto, sementara Hinata hanya terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Naruto. Memang Naruto sudah biasa pergi ke kedai ramen ini, jadi dia bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Seorang wanita muda menghampiri mereka sambil membawa daftar menu.

"Eh, kau Naruto. Sedang kencan bersama ya?" Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung merona massal.

"Ah, Ayame-san. Tidak kok." Kata Sakura malu-malu. Sedangkan pelayan yang di panggil Ayame itu hanya tersenyum.

"Mau pesan apa? Untuk Naruto dan teman-teman akan kami berikan harga murah." Naruto terlonjak seketika.

"Ha? Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku pesan ramen jumbo tiga porsi ya." Kata Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain, tak terkecuali Hinata cengo mendengar pesanan Naruto barusan.

"Eh Naruto. Emangnya perutmu itu muat?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Naruto menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura dengan menepuk perutnya.

"Tentu saja." Kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya. Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sementara Hinata bingung. Dia tadi terlanjur mengatakan jika akan memesan sama dengan Naruto. Tapi ternyata yang di pesan Naruto sangatlah tidak mungkin untuk di tamping perut kecil Hinata.

"Baiklah. Lalu yang lain?" Tanya si pelayan itu.

"Aku ramen biasa saja dan Sasuke ramen dengan ekstra tomat." Kata Sakura dengan bersemangat.

"Hei. Kenapa kau seenaknya saja memutuskan?" protes Sasuke, karena Sakura memesankan dia makanan tanpa persetujuannya terlebih dahulu. Sakura hanya menangggapinya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasuke pun hanya pasrah saja.

"Lalu gadis cantik ini?" Tanya pelayan itu kepada Hinata.

"Eee.. A-aku-"

"Berikan dia mie ramen yang biasa saja Ayame-san. Tapi jangan terlalu pedas." Hinata terkejut saat Naruto memotong perkataannya. Naruto tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Aku yakin kau tak mungkin mampu memakan seperti yang aku pesan." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hinata dapat melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi Naruto. Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata pelan. Setelah selesai mencatat, Ayame pun segera pergi untuk membuatkan pesanan. Sambil menungggu pesanan, pasangan NaruHina dan SasuSaku saling berbincang-bincang. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekati Naruto lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada Naruto. Mata Naruto melebar ketika mendengarkan sesuatu yang di bisikkan Sasuke.

"Ha! Apa kau gila Teme! Lalu kau-hemmmpphhh.." Sasuke cepat-cepat membekap mulut Naruto sebelum Naruto protes lebih banyak.

"Sudah lakukan saja." Kata Sasuke kemudian melepas bekapannya pada Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas pendek.

"Ya sudah. Kau juga ya." Kata Naruto pada akhirnya. Sakura mengernyit melihat tingkah laku dua pria di depannya ini. Sementara Hinata hanya diam saja, meski hatinya bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja di bicarakan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke lalu kembali ke samping Sakura. Sakura melihat Sasuke memberikan isyarat kepadanya dengan tangannya yang berada di bawah meja. Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk. Sakura mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tasnya.

"Err.. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, maaf ya. Sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan. Aku baru saja mendapat pesan dari ibu. Katanya aku di suruh cepat pulang. Maaf ya?" kata Sakura dengan nada memelas.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum . Sementara Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Biar aku antar." Kata Sasuke sambil beranjak berdiri. Sakura mendongak.

"Ah, tidak usah Sasuke. Aku nanti malah merepotkanmu." Kata Sakura ikut berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan sendirian di malam hari." Sakura tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

"Yasudah. Tapi apa kalian tidak apa-apa kami tinggal disini?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Hinata dan Naruto hampir bersamaan. Sakura dan Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Naruto, jaga Hinata ya. Hinata, aku pulang duluan." Naruto dan Hinata hanya mengangguk. Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua di meja tersebut. Sesekali Naruto melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya. Sementara Hinata hanya diam tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Emm… Hinata." panggil Naruto. Merasa namanya di panggil, Hinata pun menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah Naruto.

"A-ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto malah salah tingkah sendiri. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan telunjuknya. Hinata heran dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh.

"A-ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaannya. Naruto mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Naruto lalu menatap mata Hinata dengan serius. Wajah Hinata memerah melihat tatapan Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya. Hinata hampir menundukkan kepalanya jika tidak di tahannya.

"Hinata…" Hinata hanya diam. Kali ini dia sibuk untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila karena Naruto.

"Hinata.. Aku… Aku tidak tau kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi.." Hinata masih diam menatap wajah Naruto.

"Tetapi, jika semakin aku pendam malah akan semakin menjadi. Rasanya selalu aneh disini." Naruto meletakkan telapak tangannya di dadanya sebelah kiri.

"Aku… Aku baru menyadari.. Jika aku-"

"Hinata, hanya milikku." Naruto dan Hinata terkejut dengan suara barusan. Naruto dan Hinata mencari ke arah sumber suara. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Seorang pria berambut merah bata, dengan tato "Ai" di dahinya tengah berdiri di belakang mereka dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan datar. Naruto merasa seperti pernah mengenali orang itu, tetapi dia lupa. Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata. Naruto melihat Hinata tengah diam terpaku dengan mata membulat melihat sosok di depannya.

"Ga-Gaara-kun?" Naruto terkejut saat mendengar nama orang itu dari mulut Hinata. Naruto baru ingat siapa orang itu. Naruto pernah bertemu dengannya saat dirinya masih kelas 3 SMP di rumah Hinata. Dia adalah Sabaku Gaara, teman Naruto dan Hinata sewaktu SMP. Tetapi Naruto pikir jika Gaara adalah saudara Hinata. Karena Hinata pernah mengatakan jika Gaara adalah saudara jauhnya. Tetapi kata-kata yang di ucapkan Gaara barusan membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit membentak. Gaara hanya diam dan masih menatapnya datar. Gaara berjalan mendekati Hinata. Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto dan semua orang yang berada disitu. Tiba-tiba Gaara mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan gaya ala bridal style.

"Gaara-kun. A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" Hinata mencoba memberontak, tetapi tetap saja tenaganya terlalu kecil untuk melawan seorang lelaki. Naruto berdiri dan mencoba merebut Hinata.

"Cepat turunkan Hinata sekarang juga, Gaara!" bentak Naruto. Bukannya menanggapi perkataan Naruto, Gaara malah beranjak pergi dengan membawa Hinata.

"Hei! Mau kau bawa kemana Hinata?!" Naruto mencoba untuk menyusul Gaara. Semua orang yang ada di dalam kedai ramen tersebut ikut keluar untuk melihat Naruto. Naruto berlari mencoba untuk menyusul Gaara dan Hinata.

"Cepat turunkan Hinata sekarang juga!" Gaara menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan badan menghadap Naruto.

"Hinata itu milikku. Jadi jangan ganggu kami." Kata Gaara dengan seringai di akhir kalimatnya. Mata Naruto membulat mendengar perkataan Gaara barusan.

"Ga-Gaara-kun. Tu-turunkan aku. Aku ti-tidak mau. Na-Naruto-ku, i-itu se-semua tidak be-benar!" Hinata mencoba untuk terus memberontak.

"Diamlah, Hinata. Aku akan membawamu."

"Hei. Apa kau tidak dengar dengan apa yang di katakan Hinata. Dia tidak mau denganmu!" Naruto mencoba untuk menarik tangan Hinata. Tetapi Gaara berhasil menangkis tangan Naruto. Naruto mulai geram dengan sikap Gaara.

"Memangnya siapa kau? Melarangku untuk membawa Hinata?" Naruto pun terdiam. Dia memang menyukai Hinata, tetapi Hinata belum menjadi kekasihnya. Gaara terkekeh. Sementara Hinata merasa akan menangis saat itu juga. Air mata sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Gaara akan berbuat seperti ini. Hinata juga sedih karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau diam, eh? Kalau bukan siapa-siapamu. Lalu kenapa kau melarangku membawa Hinata? Kau tidak ada hak untuk melarangku membawanya."

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Hinata padamu." Hinata terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Karena aku…..Mencintai Hinata."

_**To be Continue**_

**Arena nyengnyengnyongnyeng author::**

Yippiii… xD

Chapter 3 selesai. Hontou ni gomen karena Bebhe update-nya kelamaan. Itu di karenakan pulsa modem Bebhe abis :D

Bebhe seneng banget pas ngeliat reviews, follow, sama fave banyak. Bebhe kira fic Bebhe kali ini bakalan bernasib sama kaya' fic Bebhe yang sebelumnya xD *gak laku

Jujur saja pas Bebhe buka fic Bebhe yg ini trus liat reviewsnya, Bebhe langsung loncat-loncat gak karu-karuan*lebe dikit gapapa yah, namanya orang terharu xD #PLAK

Ternyata ripuwnya banyak dan bagus-bagus :D

Bebhe sueneeeeeeeeeeeengg banget. Makasih buat semuanya yang udah mau reviews, follow, atau nge'fave fic Bebhe ini. Bebhe makin semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Semangat banget malah xD

Pas Bebhe online di hape n' ngeliat banyak yang nanggep'I, Bebhe langsung lempar buku trus ambil lepy buat ngetik kelanjutan fic ini. Lembur ampe' malem deh jadinya xD

Oke deh, Bebhe mau kasih balasan ripiuw dulu ^^

**namikaze abe-san ****:: **makasih ya buat kritik dan sarannya. Bebhe orang jawa tulen, pelajaran bahasa Indonesia juga kagak ada yang mudeng xD jadi begitulah, penulisannya amburadul. Tapi makasih banget ya udah ngasih tau ^^

Review lagi yak ^_^b

**Namikaze-Hayato**** :: **iya ini udah update ^^

makasih banyak ya, di tunggu reviews'nya ^^b

**Hyuna. Toki**** :: **ini udah update ^^ reviews lagi ya ^^b

** :: **haha :D ikuti terus ya, di tunggu reviewsnya ^^b

**Furusawa21**** :: **makasih ya ^^ reviews lagi ^^b

**Guest**** :: **ini udah update ^^ reviews lagi ya ^^b

**NHL polepel aptel**** :: **okeoke :D makasih ya sarannya. Aku gak akan nelantarin fic ini kok xD makasih buat dukungannya. Reviews lagi ya :D

Oke cukup sampai disini dulu, sampai jumpa di next chapter ya.

Sii yuuu.. xD

**Reviews please? ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Ketika mencintai seseorang, cintailah dia apa adanya. Jangan berharap dia yang sempurna. Karena kesempurnaan adalah ketika mencintai tanpa syarat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Bebhe Present"**_

.

.

.

.

**SHE IS MINE, NOT YOURS!**

"**LAST CHAPTER"**

**Pairing : NaruHina slight GaaHina **

**Rated: T-Indonesia**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Cerita punya Bebhe-chan, Naruto punya Om Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Bahasa amburadul, alur nggak nyambung, typo(s) (masih) bertebaran dimana-mana, romance yang kurang berasa, menggunakan EYD (Ejaan yang Disemawutkan), etc.**

Previews Chapter 3 :: 'Aku…menatap wajah…Naruto-kun? Aku….'/"Karena…. Sangat tidak bagus jika wajah cantikmu itu terus di sembunyikan seperti itu."/ "Ga-Gaara-kun?"/"Hinata itu milikku. Jadi jangan ganggu kami."/ "Karena aku…..Mencintai Hinata."

.

.

.

.

"_**Bebhe Present"**_

.

.

.

.

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru di dengarnya dari Naruto. Gaara terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Cinta? Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk mendapatkan Hinata!" Kali ini Gaara sedikit menaikkan suaranya. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Di liriknya Hinata yang berada di gendongan Gaara. Naruto melihat Hinata sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya. Naruto semakin geram dengan Gaara. Naruto bertekad untuk menyelamatkan Hinata dari Gaara. Naruto tidak mau melihat Hinata menangis seperti sekarang. Naruto tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Hinata. Termasuk itu adalah saudara Hinata sendiri.

"Hinata…" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Hinata.

"Hanya milikku."

"Jangan bermimpi!"

DUAKKK!

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di depan Gaara dan memukul Gaara tepat pada wajahnya. Gaara dan Hinata terlempar karena saking kerasnya pukulan Naruto.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak Hinata dan semua orang yang sedang berada di situ bersamaan. Untung saja Hinata terlindungi oleh Gaara di bawahnya. Naruto cepat-cepat menarik tangan Hinata, tetapi berhasil di tahan oleh Gaara.

"Lepaskan Hinata sekarang juga!" bentak Gaara pada Naruto. Naruto menyeringai melihat darah yang mengucur dari sudut bibir Gaara.

" .Pernah" Saat Gaara hendak berdiri, Naruto mencoba untuk menendang perut Gaara dengan kaki kanannya. Tendangan Naruto tepat mengenai sasaran. Gaara terlempar kembali. Naruto cepat-cepat merebut Hinata dari Gaara. Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk berlindung di belakang punggungnya.

"Hiks… A-aku ta-takut, Na-Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil terisak di belakang tubuh Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Hinata. Naruto merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Hinata menangis seperti sekarang. Seharusnya malam ini menjadi malam yang indah untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Tetapi ternyata semua ini terjadi. Maka dari itu Naruto bertekad untuk menyingkirkan Gaara yang saat ini tengah terkapar(?) di depannya. Naruto tersenyum manis menatap Hinata.

"Tenanglah Hinata. Kau aman sekarang. Kau aman bersamaku. Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya?" kata Naruto mencoba untuk menenangkan Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Naruto barusan. Hinata sudah jauh lebih tenang sekarang, Karena ia berada di belakang Naruto. Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata yang sedang mengusap air matanya.

"Wah..wah..wah.. Berani-beraninya kau memukulku." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara kembali. Gaara mencoba untuk berdiri. Tangan kanannya memegangi perutnya bekas tendangan Naruto tadi. Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya berniat untuk melindungi Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Hinata padamu" kata Naruto sinis. Gaara menyeringai menatap Naruto.

"Aku mencintai Hinata lebih dulu darimu. Jadi aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Hinata kepada siapapun. Termasuk dirimu!" Hinata tersenyum senang mendengar pernyataan yang di ucapkan Naruto. Hinata senang ternyata Naruto juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya. Gaara mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto menyuruh Hinata supaya tidak usah takut.

"Ohh.. Begitu ya?" Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sayu. Hinata menunduk bersembunyi di belakang punggung Naruto. Cukup lama mereka bertiga terdiam, Gaara akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Seberapa besar kau mencintai Hinata?" Tanya Gaara sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Naruto hanya diam. Sementara Hinata menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"Aku menunggu" Naruto masih diam menatap Gaara. Entah apa yang ada di fikirannya saat ini. Namun Naruto tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata mencoba untuk memanggil Naruto. Naruto tetap diam di tempat. Hinata mulai gelisah. Dia takut jika kata-kata yang di lontarkan Naruto tadi tentang perasaannya hanya bohong belaka. Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannyadi depan dada.

"Apakah aku harus menjelaskannya padamu, eh?" Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah balik melemparkan pertanyaan pada Gaara. Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hinata menatap punggung Naruto. Tangan Hinata mengepal semakin kuat.

"Ya. Karena aku ingin tau semuanya." Jawab Gaara dengan santai. Naruto tertawa, Hinata semakin heran dengan sikap Naruto.

"Kau tau? Cinta itu tidak beralasan." Jawab Naruto singkat. Gaara dan Hinata tidak mengerti maksud Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas pendek.

"Jika seseorang mencintai seseorang dengan alasan. Orang itu tidak mencintainya. Karena cinta itu adalah sebuah emosi. Bukan definisi." Gaara terdiam mendengar jawaban Naruto. Memang ada benaranya juga apa yang di katakan Naruto. Sementara Hinata, hanya bisa tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Naruto. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

'Naruto-kun…'

"Cihh! Sialan kau!" Naruto hanya menaikkan bahunya menanggapi umpatan Gaara untuknya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang meriah di sekeliling mereka. Naruto baru menyadari jika sejak dari tadi dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung dan warga yang berada di sekitar kedai ramen Ichiraku. Naruto menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya kepada semua orang yang berada disitu. Sementara Hinata, sudah pasti sekarang wajahnya sudah seperti tomat. Tetapi untung saja lampu di sekitar mereka tidak terlalu banyak, jadi Hinata tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan wajahnya akan di lihat orang banyak.

Gaara berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Hinata. Merasa ada seseorang yang mendekatinya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara. Gaara berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. Naruto dapat melihat senyum tipis bertengger(?) di bibir tipis Gaara. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Gaara mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Aku restui hubungan kalian." Naruto semakin tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan cowok bertato "Ai" di depannya ini.

"Kau sudah lulus dalam uji coba kami." Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria berambut raven bermodel pantat ayam dan seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dari belakang Gaara.

"Teme? Sakura?" Naruto terkejut melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul. Padahal Naruto pikir Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumahnya. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudnya ini?" Sakura tersenyum lima jari menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Sementara Sasuke dan Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis. Gaara menoleh ke belakang member isyarat pada pasangan di belakangnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapi isyarat dari Gaara. Kembali Gaara memfokuskan diri pada pria berambut pirang di depannya.

"Biar Sakura yang menjelaskan semuanya." Kata Gaara sambil menyalami Naruto, Gaara lalu mundur ke belakang. Sakura membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jarinya.

"Begini, Naruto. Aku sudah tau tentang perasaan kalian satu sama lain. Aku sudah tau jika kalian sama-sama menyukai. Tetapi aku takut jika salah satu dari kalian tiba-tiba pergi ke lain hati karena menunggu kepastian dari salah satu dari kalian. Maaf ya Naruto, Hinata. Bukannya aku mau ikut campur dalam urusan cinta aku merasa jika kalian itu pantas bersama. Kalian sama-sama mencintai dan sangat serasi. Jadi aku, Sasuke, dan Gaara-senpai membuat rencana untuk membuat kalian agar bisa lebih dekat." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Naruto mulai mengerti dengan maksud Sakura. Naruto melirik Hinata yang masih berada di belakangnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Gaara yang berada di samping Sasuke.

"Be-berarti… Apa yang di lakukan Gaara tadi juga cuma akting?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit gugup, mengingat tadi dia sudah memukuli Gaara. Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Hai. Dia mendapatkan peran untuk menguji cintamu. Wah, tadi itu bagus sekali Naruto. Kau benar-benar keren" kata Sakura sambil mengacungkan jempolnya di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

'Mati aku. Pantas saja tadi Gaara tidak membalas seranganku.' Kata Naruto dalam hati. Naruto tau jika Gaara adalah murid yang terkenal dengan kemahirannya dalam berkelahi. Semua orang pasti akan tunduk pada Gaara. Tidak ada yang berani untuk menjahili Gaara, atau jika ada yang mau mencoba, maka rumah sakit akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

_GLEK_

"Tenang saja Naruto. Aku tidak akan membalas apa yang kau perbuat kepadaku tadi. Justru itu yang aku mau. Itu artinya kau benar-benar mencintai Hinata, dan berani mengorbankan dirimu untuknya" jelas Gaara panjang lebar. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang di ucapkan Gaara.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku sebagai saudaranya tidak akan khawatir lagi jika Hinata bersamamu. Aku yakin kau bisa melindunginya." Naruto merasa lega mendengar penjelasan Gaara. Dia pikir jika nanti Gaara akan membalasnya.

"Huftt.. Syukurlah kalau begitu" Naruto baru menyadari jika Hinata sudah berada di sampingnya.

'Sejak kapan?' katanya dalam hati. Namun sejenak kemudian, raut wajah heran Naruto menjadi raut wajah gembira. Naruto tersenyum manis menatap wajah Hinata yang tetap terlihat cantik meski tidak di terangi oleh cahaya yang terang. Hinata menoleh menatap Naruto. Naruto dapat melihat semburat merah di wajah Hinata. Hinata tersenyum menatap Naruto. Dalam hati Hinata sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Yang paling membuat Hinata senang adalah saat Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya di depan orang banyak. Itu hal yang sangat indah untuk Hinata.

"Ekhemm… Sepertinya kami hanya mengganggu disini. Kalau begitu lebih baik kami pergi" kata Sakura mengejutkan Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto dan HInata segera memalingkan wajah mereka bersaamaan dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Baiklah. Jaga Hinata ya, Naruto. Kau harus membawanya kembali dalam keadaan utuh" kata Gaara dengan nada sedikit mengancam. Sementara Sasuke hanya memberikan acungan jempol untuk Naruto.

"Kami duluan ya, Naruto, Hinata" teriak Sakura dengan bersemangat. Akhirnya Sakura, Sasuke, dan Gaara pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Orang-orang yang menjadi penonton aksi Naruto malam itu pun juga ikut bubar. Hanya tinggal Naruto dan Hinata disitu. Naruto melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya.

"Eee.. Hinata. Kita cari tempat lain yuk" ajak Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lalu menyambut tangan Naruto. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menuju ke sebuah taman kota. Meskipun malam hari, taman kota tetap ramai pengunjungnya. Naruto dan Hinata duduk di salah satu kursi ditaman itu yang terletak di samping kolam ikan dan lampu taman. Seperti biasa, Naruto bingung mencari topik pembicaraan. Akhirnya mereka berdua hanya diam-diaman saja. Hanya suara gemericik air dan suara kecipak ikan yang terdengar. Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di tangannya. Naruto melirik tangannya dan baru menyadari jika tangan mereka masih berpautan. Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu melepaskan sweaternya.

"Pakai ini Hinata. Tanganmu dingin sekali. Aku khawatir kau sakit nanti." Hinata senang mendengar pernyataan yang di ucapkan Naruto. Hinata lalu menerima sweater orange milik Naruto.

"A-arigatou Naruto-kun" Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Kini Hinata sudah mengenakan sweater milik Naruto.

'Bau parfum Naruto-kun' kata Hinata dalam hati. Hinata melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. Senyum manis terukir di bibir tipisnya itu.

"Eee.. Hi-Hinata" Merasa di panggil, Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun?" Suara lembut Hinata menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Hinata.." Naruto memutar posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Hinata. Wajah Hinata kembali memerah melihat Naruto yang menatapnya serius.

"Kau tau? Yang aku katakan tadi bukan main-main" Hinata tersenyum.

"A-aku tau Naruto-kun. A-aku percaya dengan Naruto-kun" Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata. Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata yang masih terasa dingin. Senyum manis terukir di bibir Naruto. Jantung Hinata berdetak lebih kencang melihat senyuman Naruto.

"Eee.. Hinata. Aku tau aku bukanlah orang yang romantis. Aku juga bukan pujangga yang pandai merangkai kata-kata. Tapi… Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Maukah kamu jadi kekasihku?" pernyataan cinta dari Naruto sangat membuat Hinata seperti melayang sampai langit ke tujuh*jieh* Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Naruto barusan. Hinata berharap jika ini bukan mimpi. Air mata Hinata turun membasahi pipi putihnya.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Sangat mencintaimu" Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata. Naruto segera menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat, lalu mengecup puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata terisak di dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Hei.. Seharusnya senang kan? Bukan menangis begitu" Hinata tertawa kecil di dalam pelukan Naruto. Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"A-aku tidak me-menangis Naruto-kun. A-aku senang. A-aku pikir jika ha-hari ini tidak a-akan pernah te-terjadi" Naruto tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Naruto lalu melepas pelukannya. Di tangkupnya wajah Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Di usapnya perlahan air mata Hinata. Hinata tersenyum menatap wajah Naruto.

"Sudahlah Hinata. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah menjadi milikku, dan aku sudah menjadi milikmu" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Hinata mengangguk. Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

_CUP_

Naruto mengecup dengan lembut dahi Hinata lalu tersenyum menatap Hinata, yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan mencium bibirmu, sebelum kita menikah nanti"

_BLUSH_

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Karena apa yang di katakan Naruto barusan adalah lamaran tidak langsung padanya. Hinata tersenyum menatap Naruto. Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun" Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Iya-iya Hinata-chan sayang~ Aku juga mencintaimu" Hinata terkikik mendengar Naruto yang berbicara dengan nada lebaynya.

Lampu taman menjadi saksi cinta di antara mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat memisahkan cinta mereka. Cinta tulus dari hati, yang di landasi dengan kesetiaan.

_**-OWARI-**_

Yeeee.. xD

Akhirnya fic ini selesai jugaaaa*sujud sujud di tanah

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisannya, soalnya neliti cuma satu kali*di uber paketan xD

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah reviews, follow, n' yang udh ng'fave fic Bebhe ini, skaligus buat silent readers, Bebhe ucapin terima kasih banyak… ^o^/

Sebenarnya Bebhe belum ikhlas berpisah dengan kalian. Tapi karena mengikuti alur, jadi apa boleh buat*plak xD

Kalian telah berjasa dalam menyemangati Bebhe untuk menyelesaikan fic ini ^^

Semoga semuanya terhibur dengan fic abal Bebhe ini. Jangan lupa baca fic Bebhe yang lainnya ya ^_^b

Balasan Reviews ::

**namikaze abe-san**** :: **wawawawawawaww*plak xD

terima kasih ya udah dukung Bebhe dalam penyelesaian fic ini. jangan lupa nangkring di ripiuw fic Bebhe yang lainnya ya,, ^o^/

Doumo Arigatou ^^b

**Lambungchan**** :: **Haha.. iya ini endingnya udah NaruHina :D

Trima kasih udah mau reviews ^^b

jangan lupa nangkring di ripiuw fic Bebhe yang lainnya ya,, ^o^/

**Hyuna. Toki**** :: **wah, kamu yang paling rajin nanya'in update nih xD

Makasih ya udah mau ripiuw fic ini. jangan lupa nangkring di ripiuw fic Bebhe yang lainnya ya,, ^o^/

Oke.. makasih buat semuanya..

Sii yuu.. muahmuahmuahmuah*PLAK PLAK PLAK xD


End file.
